candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Tasty Treasury
- |characters = Genie |champion = Treasure Popper |new = Candy Frog in Sugar Chests |released = June 17, 2015 |difficulty = Undetermined |previous = Caramel Keep |next = Episode 70 }} is the 69th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third and final episode of World Thirteen. This episode was released on June 17, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Treasure Popper. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds a treasure chest. After episode: Tiffi opens a treasure chest by using her key. Then Genie appears from the chest and he gives a treasure map for her. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Candy Frog in Sugar Chests appear on the board for the first time in Level 1017. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 1011-1025. Gallery Ep69before.png|Before story Ep69after.png|After story Level 1011 Reality.png|Level 1011 - |link=Level 1011 Level 1012 Reality Before.png|Level 1012 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1012 Level 1013 Reality.png|Level 1013 - |link=Level 1013 Level 1014.png|Level 1014 - |link=Level 1014 Level 1015.png|Level 1015 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1015 Level 1016 Reality.png|Level 1016 - |link=Level 1016 Level 1017.png|Level 1017 - |link=Level 1017 Level 1018.png|Level 1018 - |link=Level 1018 Level 1019.png|Level 1019 - |link=Level 1019 Level 1020.png|Level 1020 - |link=Level 1020 Level 1021.png|Level 1021 - |link=Level 1021 Level 1022.png|Level 1022 - |link=Level 1022 Level 1023.png|Level 1023 - |link=Level 1023 Level 1024.png|Level 1024 - |link=Level 1024 Level 1025.png|Level 1025 - |link=Level 1025 Trivia "'T'aystee 'Ch'rehshuree". However, there has been a debate about this issue. Since "Tasty Treasury" start with the same consonant sound "t", it is considered alliteration in this way. Yet, native speakers pronounce "tr" as "ch", thus making another argument that this episode does not contain alliteration. *The episode pathway is almost similar to the one in Crumbly Coast. *This episode resembles Truffle Terrace in many ways. First, both episodes have a green banner/pathway. Second, both words of both episodes start with "T". Third, both have 10 jelly levels and just one candy order order level. Fourth, both feature candy frogs in new ways for the first time (Truffle Terrace has a candy frog in chocolate, this episode has a candy frog in a sugar chest) and finally, both episodes end with "9" (Truffle Terrace is the 59th episode, this episode is the 69th). *The background is similar to the one in Cherry Chateau's, but the walls are yellow instead of blue. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus on the window. *This is the sixth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the second consecutive episode to have moves levels. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. *This episode continues the trend of having no cake bomb. *This episode also continues the trend of having nothing new introduced. *After finishing the episode, the Genie holds a key instead of treasure map on the pathway. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Thirteen Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2015